


The Glorious Hotel: Book 1

by DramaYeoja



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaYeoja/pseuds/DramaYeoja
Summary: Nine people stay in a hotel which holds secrets unbeknownst to them until an astronomical event occurs.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Glorious Hotel: Book 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! First chapter's here!

**_DING DING_ **

Youngbin rang the service bell at the hotel's front desk. It took a few minutes, but someone finally arrived. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting," the employee spoke, "Do you have a reservation?" Youngbin nodded, seemingly unperturbed for having to wait.

As the details of the reservation were looked up to be finalized, Youngbin's three friends roamed the lobby. He had brought them with him on vacation, so they were extremely excited to take in the sights.

Chani was drug around by Taeyang to look at the many floral arrangements the hotel had. Chani thought that the hotel had gone overboard with too many displays, but he went along with it because his hyung was happy.

Dawon admired the abstract artworks on the walls which had mirror pieces integrated into them. He wondered how the artist was able to combine the materials together.

When Youngbin was finished, he called his friends, "Okay. We're checked in." The three turned in his direction and started following him to their rooms.

There was only one bed per room, so Youngbin had reserved two which were side by side with a connecting door between them.

Chani was the first to jump onto the bed he would share with Taeyang. Chani's hyungs laughed at how lazy he was being.

"Chani, get your luggage," Youngbin said before he went into his and Dawon's room. Chani whined and decided to ignore him. "Don't worry. I'll get it," Taeyang consoled. Chani nodded with a frown while his eyes squinted closed.

As Taeyang went out to Youngbin's car for their luggage, Chani snuggled into the green comforter and sheets to take a long nap.

The trunk of Youngbin's car was small, but they all managed to fit their stuffed backpacks into it comfortably. After retrieving the luggage, Taeyang looked up at the sky to find that it was getting dark. The sky was clear which made Taeyang hopeful that tomorrow would have good weather.

.

.

.

Later that evening, Dawon knocked on the shared door to let the younger kids know they were all going out for dinner. "Okay, we'll be there," Taeyang called from the bed. He had been playing on his cell phone the whole time Chani had been asleep.

"Wake up. We're going to go eat," Taeyang shook Chani's shoulder gently. In a daze, Chani grumbled as he struggled to open his eyes. He was having a good nap and didn't want it ruined. However, he was also realizing that he was hungry now too.

Taeyang was in the mood to eat as well. He would never say no to food even if he did forget where they were going to eat sometimes. Now became one of those times as Chani asked him where they were going. "I...uh… Don't really remember the name of it," Taeyang pondered. In all honesty, he had been half listening when he had been told where they were going because he was in the middle of a game. When he was doing something, Taeyang always concentrated to the point of blocking out everything else. Chani figured that was the reason that Taeyang's grades had been high in school too.

With a sigh, Chani got up and grabbed his phone. He didn't need anything else and slowly made his way out the door. Upon meeting up with his hyungs, they asked him where Taeyang was. Chani simply pointed back to the room with his thumb.

They waited ten minutes more until Youngbin went back to the rooms to look for him. He was surprised to find the door still opened along with Taeyang rummaging through his backpack for something.

"Taeyang, what's taking so long?" Youngbin questioned. Looking up in confusion, Taeyang answered, "I'm looking for my wallet. Is it already time to go?" "Yes, and we've already been waiting for over ten minutes to go, " Youngbin stated as he easily found Taeyang's wallet underneath a jacket on the dresser. "Thanks, Hyung," Taeyang smiled happily as he left the room, "Let's go."

Youngbin looked up in exhaustion as he hoped the whole vacation wouldn't be like this. He shut the door and went back to the lobby. "I'm sorry. I really forgot what time we were leaving too," Taeyang apologized to his friends. "It's fine. Let's just go eat dinner," Youngbin finally said.

Without another delay, the four set off to a restaurant after piling into Youngbin's car.

.

.

.

It was the middle of the night when Youngbin awoke to find himself standing in a hallway of the hotel. He didn't know that he had ever been a sleep-walker before, so this was strange. He also wasn't on the right floor, judging from the numbers on the rooms.

In utter confusion, Youngbin held the back of his head. He looked around and noticed that the door he stood before had no number; a blank plate was all it had. The door was slightly ajar too which made Youngbin suspicious as to if he was the one who had opened it before he woke up here.

A strange red glow emanated from beyond what he could see of the room. In curiosity, Youngbin decided to see where the light was coming from as this couldn't possibly be a guest room. He pushed the door open until he could see everything in the room which didn't turn out to be much.

Walking in, Youngbin saw that the room looked completely empty except for a marble pedestal which sat right in the center of the floor. He strained to figure out what he was seeing which sat on top of the pedestal. When he was right next to it, Youngbin realized the glowing object was a rough gem. Thinking it to be some kind of lamp, Youngbin picked it up because he didn't see a power cord. He wondered if it was operated by batteries and found that there was also no compartment for them; the rock glowed all on its own.

Without warning, the rock’s light shone brighter, and Youngbin dropped it. Just as the lamp hit the floor, Youngbin awoke again to find himself in his and Dawon’s hotel room again.

It was very strange. Youngbin was sure that he had actually been awake. He convinced himself that he must have fallen asleep again and just walked back to the room. However, he knew that his reasoning didn’t explain how he could have accessed the room’s door without his key card.

Looking over to the dresser, Youngbin sought out the key card which was still there, but it was sitting right next to the glowing gem he had just been holding earlier. Not wanting to believe the strange reality and hoping he was still just half-asleep, Youngbin rubbed at his eyes. Then, he noticed something else. On his wrist, a golden bracelet was now attached. Youngbin didn’t usually wear bracelets, and he hadn’t brought any with him. So, he was now even more confused about what was going on with him.

For his sanity, he decided to go back to sleep and try to figure out the craziness in the morning.


End file.
